


My Little Druggies

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cocaine, Drug Addictions, Drugs, Kinda depressing, M/M, Songfic, Yayo - Freeform, bc it's lana del rey obviously it's gonna have a daddy kink, drug dealers, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: Songfic based on Yayo by Lizzy Grant (or Lana Del Rey) about Frank, Gerard, and cocaine.





	

_I like the snake on your tattoo_  
_I like the ivy and the ink blue_  
_Yayo_  
_Yes, you_  
_Yayo_

He loved his tattoos. Frank's tattoo's were gorgeous to him, even if Gerard was afraid of needles, too scared to get his own. He loved the colors, the designs on them. They were all so perfect to him.

_You have to take me right now_  
_From this dark trailer park_  
_Life now, yayo, how now, yayo_

Gerard always begged him to take him away from the shitty life he lived, to experience something more fascinating than where they lived. the dirty trailer park.

_Put me onto your black motorcycle_  
_Fifties baby doll dress for my 'I do"_  
_It only takes two hours to Nevada_  
_I wear your sparkle_  
_You call me your mama_

Gerard begged and begged for him to take him on the road, show him what he does. So Frank did. They drove to Vegas that night, to get married.

"I do," they both said to each other, with nobody in the crowd, the seats in front of them. Just them two and the 'preacher'.

_Let me put on a show for you daddy_  
_Let me put on a show_  
_Let me put on a show for you tiger,_  
_Let me put on a show_

Gerard sang to Frank that night in the hotel, where they had no care. Just them and their love, no preacher this time.

_I need you like_  
_A baby when I hold you_  
_Like a drug_  
_Like I told you_

Gerard whispered to him. He didn't want to get attached, he couldn't. But he did. He needs him, wants him more, he craves his touch. He knew this won't end well, though, he didn't care in this moment.

_Yayo, yes you, yayo_

So Frank took him to where he always went. To the dealership. Not for cars, but for drugs. To get some yayo, or cocaine.

Not only does Gerard want Frank anymore, but now he also craves cocaine. He wants it any day of the week. Every millisecond.

He doesn't want it, but the addiction was getting worse. He didn't care, as long as he had Frank, Frank's love, and the cocaine.

_Hello Heaven_  
_You are a tunnel lined with yellow lights_  
_On a dark night (Dark night)_

As they rode through the night together, he felt as if nothing else was worth living for, just him, Frank, Frank's love, and of course; the yayo.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this song so i made a fanfic to go along with it lmao i'm so lame


End file.
